a small date
by aubrey809
Summary: naruto and sasuke find out they love each other! sasunaru! yeah i changed the summary, big deal.
1. Chapter 1

sasuke walked over to the noodle shop knowing that naruto would be there already, since it was lunch and all naruto ate was ramen. he walked into the shop and to no surprise sasuke was staring at naruto's hunched back.

"Oi, you know your really irratating...you need to eat more then just ramen or you'll fall ill more easily."

naruto turned around to see the number one rookie, sasuke.

"what do you want? your ruining my lunch!"

"thanks for that warm welcome, but im just here for lunch as well."

he sat down and ordered some food. he turned over to look at naruto, who was already on his second ramen bowl. sasuke crossed his fingers awaiting his lunch. he turned towards naruto, who was almost done with his ramen bowl.

"naruto!"

"what?"

"...did you forget your money again?"

"NO I DID NOT FORGET MY MONEY AGAIN YOU...shit!"

naruto checked his pockets in a panic trying to find his wallet only to remember, that he had forgotten it again.

"ugh...SASUKE YOU BASTARD I WAS HAVING A GOOD DAY TODAY AND NOW ITS RUINED...thanks alot sasuke!"

"shut up and eat, i'll pay for the both of us but you owe me."

"uh huh, anything you say."

naruto went back to slurping his noddles, sasuke finally got served his ramen and snaped his chopsticks open.they sat there for about 25 minutes befor sasuke payed and they were off. they seperated about two minutes into the walk but where ever naruto went he felt like he was being fallowed, but everytime he turned around no one was there.

"hmm...i feel like taking a bath...a long hot bath, im so tight. all the stress from that training really got me knotted."

sasuke was hiding in a tree above naruto peeking at him, smiling to himself and laughing as he stared at the dumb-founded naruto underneath him.

"that idiot, hmm...im feeling alittle knotted up too i better beat him to the bath's, or he'll think i'm a stalker!"

so off went sasuke to the bath waiting for naruto's arrival, and just awhile later naruto had showed up.naruto froze at the sight of sasuke in the steam bath.

"y- your here too?!"

"hmm...am i going to see alot of you today, dobe?"

"i sure hope not, i see enough of you on missions. its my day off, i would like NOT to for a chance."

but naruto sat down in the bath anyway. not near sasuke, but not to close to the drafty door.he rested his head on the rocks around the indoor bath and enjoyed the heat.he made little comfort noises every couple of minutes, but besides that he just smiled and kept his eyes closed. sasuke felt good too the warmth was comfortable and the sight of naruto just made it all the better. he hated pretending to hate naruto, but then again if he didnt pretend and acted like he felt naruto would just hate him even more. so he let his head fall back too and took in the feeling. the steam really cleared his head, the indoor baths always had aroma so it helped that it smelt like flowers.

"hey sasuke!"

sasuke opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at naruto. naruto was looking at him and scratching his head.

"where are you going next? anywhere in particular?"

"umm...no not really, why?"

"i dunno i just wanted to know that wat i could try to avoid you."

FWUMP! it felt like a giant bolder had just crushed him. naruto really didn't like him, he felt like crying but he never did.

"well...i might just go home, im bored."

"really?! well...i guess if you wanted to you uhh... could umm... train with me."

"nah...im alittle tired i did alot of training today, i mean i had to chase...uhn never mind."

"wait who did you have to chase all day today?"

"huh...no one just forget it."

"no really sasuke i want to know."

"it was no one naruto just drop it!"

"fine, no one tells me anything anyway so what does it matter!?"

they exited the bath together talking...well more like pestering each other with questions.

"well we have no missions tomarrow, i guess i might see ya, bye!"

"yeah bye, sasuke."

they walked diffrent ways. it was already night and they were both feeling alittle tired. naruto from training and sasuke from naruto. but sasuke couldn't help but feel happy.

"haha no missions tomarrow so its a day off and another day with naruto...this'll be good!"

sasuke layed his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, at narutos house naruto was getting ready for the same thing. naruto was too tired to change into his pajamas so he just floped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"ugh...i think i did enough training for today and tomarrow, i'll just take a nap tomarrow...or something like that."

narutos eyes slowly opened and closed three times befor his mind carried him away. but his sleep would end soon enough!

naruto found a good place in the sun and fell on his side in the open grass, the sun hitting his skin felt like a warm bath that wasnt _too_ hot asleep. just like a dog laying in the grass, he closed his eyes and wraped his arms behind his head. he hadn't put on his jacket this morning becuase he figured since he almost died of heat stroke yesterday he would leave it at home and soke up the sun. he wore a baggy black top and his sweat pants, the blades of grass wiping against his face, and creating a humming sound in his ear. it was a perfect day to nap, and it was even hotter outside then it was yesterday. sasuke walked past him without even noticing it until he took four steps forward.

"wait was that just...naruto?"

sasuke walked back to see a blond boy sleeping on his side. sasuke was amazed that he found naruto without even having to stalk him. he sat down beside him and watched him sleep, naruto's eyes flickered like a dog's did when its having a dream. sasuke hated dreams it felt like work, he enjoyed having it dark behind his eyes instead of having to look at images constantly, then waking up to realize you didn't understand a single thing that had happened. but naruto looked so cute. then his eyes stoped flickering and he rubbed his head against his hand. sasuke wanted to kiss naruto so bad, he was so cute. but he just layed down and looked at the clouds untill his eyes started to droop alittle. he rolled over onto his side that faced naruto, and closed his eyes. as he slept he could hear the wind carrying the the grass. it was a peacful place to sleep and was really beautiful, but the only thing even more beautiful then the feeling of the day was the person sleeping next to him. he woke up to see naruto still sleeping but curled up in his arms. it had grown darker since when he was awake. it had to be about noon, and he had slept so long, much longer then usual. naruto was still cute, but he looked much more relaxed then he did when he was sleeping alone. it was still warm out and the sun was still up in the sky, it was no wonder naruto left his jacket at home. sasuke was tempted, with naruto laying there. so sasuke leaned in and gave naruto a little prick on the lips, just to satisfy himself. naruto gave a smiled and nuzzled into sasuke's arm, sasuke just layed there looking at naruto and how much he would like to kiss him again. but he knew he couldn't, so he brushed his fingers against naruto's cheek and proped his chin on his palm.

"hmm... your going to be waking up soon aren't you naruto? well...when you do i wont be here and you wont know i ever was here in the first place..."

sasuke stoped brushing naruto's cheek and looked at him again. he leaned up and let the wind catch his hair.he would miss this day.but then again he wouldn't forget it. he was alittle happy, for once in his life. he finally got to be alone with naruto, and even though naruto wasn't awake to see it, sasuke had smiled for once becuase of him. sasuke got up and began walking away, only to look back at naruto again. he stoped walking acouple of paces away from naruto,he looked down at his feet. something told him to go back, but he didn't want to listen to it. once sasuke was back in town, the nagging thought of going back just nagged even harder.it kept nagging and nagging untill sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he headed back to see naruto.the blond bay was still sleeping in his spot, ofcourse the sun was almost gone by now and there was a beautiful sunset. so sasuke took the seat next to naruto again, and watched the sun set beneath the tree tops. it was getting dark out but the warmth and the breeze stayed the same. sasuke hadn't looked down at naruto for acouple of minutes becuase he thought that naruto was just sleeping, but naruto was creeping up behind sasuke. naruto took a quick glance at the sunset, it was almost gone just alittle bit more to go. but naruto looked away again and back at sasuke. he crept up and grabed him from behind.

"hey sasuke nice sunset huh?"

"naruto, i thought you were asleep?"

"i was but now im not!"

naruto tackled him and they rolled down the hill laughing. when they stoped rolling, they layed on there backs and laughed. but then they turned to look at each other.they stoped laughing and they began smiling at each other. but then sasuke looked at him with those empowering eyes only people that are in love can give to other people. sasuke held the gaze with naruto. naruto seemed to be returning it but just alittle bit weaker, with surprise. sasuke rolled onto his side and looked at naruto, and naruto rolled onto his side and stared at him. it was a beautiful day one sasuke and naruto would never forget. they leaned in alittle and kissed...and when their lips broke apart they were both blushing pretty bad.

"naruto...i umm..."

"heh uhh... yeah!"

they sat up and scratched the back of their necks. naruto looked up to the sky, it was dark already and you could see two stars in the sky. sasuke looked up curiously to see what naruto was looking at, but found himself staring at them two. and the two boys sat in the feild. the hushed tone of the whispering grass that had held so many secrets, now held another.

sasuke and naruto walked home together that night, holding hands and smiling at each other.

------------------------------

naruto ran out of his apartment smiling with his baggy black tank on and his sweat pants, he had an apple in his hand with a chunk bitten out of it. he looked up at the sky to see the sun in the middle of the sky. he sighed and looked away at how late he woke up.

"geeze i slept all the way to noon...thats later then i usually wake up!"

naruto charged through the the town, apple in hand and every now and then, in mouth. he smiled and was happy.

sasuke crept around the corner trying hard not to run into sakura, who had been bothering him all day. he sighed in alittle happyness at how sakura wasnt anywhere near. he turned around and ofcourse, sakura was there smiling.sasuke sighed and rubbed his nose with his thumb and index finger in irritation.

"sakura..."

"oh sasuke could we _please _do a small date? please sasuke-kun?"

"sakura...dont take this the- actually i dont really care how you take this! i have no intrest what-so-ever in going on a date with you!"

"oh but sasuke-kun please?"

"no i seriously hate the idea of going out with you...no wait i dont hate it i _despised _it."

sakura began to pout on her way back home, from her rejection. so sasuke went to the ramen shop, he had no money but he desided he would probably find naruto there so that would be okay. he walked about five minutes befor he reached it and when he did, he was surprised to hear that naruto hadn't been at the shack all day. sasuke figured, well okay he's probably just taking a nap at the one feild, i'll catch him there! so he walked, and walked, and walked some more. he finally got to the feild but still, there was no naruto. so sasuke being irratated at not finding his heart throb in the only two places that naruto went to, sasuke stomped his way home. along the way home sasuke saw many things, h saw children teasing a dog with a stick, and then later on he saw...

"NARUTO!!"

naruto didnt move. he was hunched under a tree, he looked like he was asleep. sasuke walked over to him and took the seat near him only to see...he was asleep again.

"huuuh...is this all you ever do on your breaks? find a place then sleep?"

naruto didnt answer, which implied that he was infact asleep. there was no one around them, sine the tree was in _another _feild, which was diffrent from the one befor. so sasuke leaned on naruto and kissed him on the cheek. naruto began laughing and leaned up with a giant smile across his face. sasuke had a "NARUTO WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT" look on his face and naruto just had a "haha got you again" smile on his! but sasuke's look faded and he leaned forward and kissed naruto on the lips.

"you know you seriously should stop doing this...you'll make me look like a molester!"

"how will i make you look like a molester if no ones around to see it?!"

"thats not what i ment, what i ment was you'll make me feel like im taking advantage of you...or something like that!"

"well you'll have to get used to it becuase i love the face you make when i do it to you!"

"oh...so you _love_ that face?"

"stop it your twisting my words to make it sound like the oppposite of what i actually mean!"

"well _you'll just have to get used to it becuase i love the face you make when i do it_!"

"hey your moking me!"

sasuke kissed naruto again trying to surpress his urdg to do more.

"yes...i am moking you!"

naruto and sasuke kissed again and this time were alittle bit more serious about it.

"well thats okay...i like it."

---------------------------------------------

naruto and sasuke walked down the street talking about what ever it is they alk about when they arent kiloling each other. sasuke wraped his arm around narutos shoulder like a guy would to to a girl on a date. naruto didnt seem to bothered by it, and sasuke seemed to enjoy how naruto was okay with his freedom of expression. sasuke would of loved to _express _alot of diffrent things on naruto, but with much hesitation didn't...for now anyways.

"hey naruto..."

"huh?"

"come over my house tomarrow would you?"

"uh...sure!...but when?"

"uhn...i dont know when evers fine."

"okay"

sasuke let go of naruto becuase they were infront of his apartment. but befor naruto bolted into his house, he gave sasuke a quick kiss. naruto _THEN _bolted into the house with amazing speed.

------------------------------------------------

naruto woke up late again. he walked out of his house wearing his usual vacation clothes, the same ones he wore yesterday. he headed for sasuke's house to see that sasuke was still asleep. sasuke came to the door like he usually did, but you could tell he was sleepy by his eyes. he rubbed his eyes and smiled at naruto. they walked in and sat on his couch, but befor sasuke did anything naruto hugged him and squeezed him, and never for a second let go.

"uh...naruto yeah im happy to see you too!"

"oh just shut up and hug me back!"

sasuke and naruto fell asleep on the couch hugging eachother. the sun went down and it began to rain, then sasuke woke up. he woke naruto up to see that it was raining and he would stay at sasukes house. naruto didnt semm to mind much, infact he seem happy out of his mind that he got to stay at sasuke's house. so sasuke rolled some cots onto the floor, becuase if naruto was sleeping on the floor he wanted to sleep on it too. naruto crawled on and sat cross legged at sasuke with a wide grin on his face. sasuke looked at him alittle confused, but he still smiled at narutos adorablness.

"whatr you staring at me for?"

naruto remained staring at sasuke, not letting up his gaze for a minute. sasuke was giving naruto a sexy look that implied just what naruto was thinking about. they didnt even have to talk anymore becuase they both knew what they wanted, more then anything they wanted eachother.

"naruto?"

"heh...i was just thinking."

"of what?"

"its a secret!"

naruto put his finger to his mouth and made a hush sound as he tackled sasuke and began kissing him, but his attempt was failed when sasuke took control of the fight. sasuke pinned naruto to the floor and kissed him while secretly unzipping naruto's and his own pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**oh yeah by the way ididn't metion this in the first chapter but the whole story is based on other sasunaru doujinshi and random pictures off of photobucket! but i run out of ideas so easily...for the most part anyway!**

**i do not own naruto or most of the things i write in this storie!**

it seemed to go so fast. the mind appeard so clear, almost like a cold morning.

"sasuke?"

"huh? what do you want?"

sasuke shoved his tooth brush down his neck untill he gaged. he didn't do it on purpose, but when he saw naruto with hsi shirt off and his head band around his neck, it seemed to sasuke that he had gotten lost and forgot about the tooth brush that had layed in his mouth.

"i was wondering sasuke...do we have any missions today?"

"no! it seems we've been dry all month!"

"thats unusual for konaha, don't ya think?"

"yeah i agree!"

"but atleast we get to do more things!"

"...huh? oh yeah sorry i spaced out!"

"you seem to do that alot when ever i see you!"

'or when ever i see you!' sasuke thought.

naruto got dressed and sasuke tackled him to the floor again, but naruto fought him off and managed to get to the door. he stuck his head out of the door and gasped for air, never able to get his lungs fully filled befor sasuke pulled him back in.

"i wanna go swiming, sasuke!"

"you do?"

"yes!"

"why?"

"becuase!"

"that didn't answer my question, dobe!"

"yes it did!"

"no it didn't!"

"LIER IT DID TOO!"

"...fine whatever get on your swim trunks and we can go!"

"what about you?"

"fine i'll swim too!"

"YES AND I WIN AGAIN!"

"YOUR ABOUT TO WIN MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"

"it wouldn't be the first thing you stuck up there!"

------------------------------------------------

"look at the water sasuke!"

"no i don't wanna!"

"oh come on!"

"NO!"

"yes!"

"NARUTO I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT SOME STUPID POND!"

"not even if im in it?"

"shut up your ruining me!"

"yeah well its not as bad as soiling you!"

"would you shut up and get in already!

"fine! but one more-"

naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence befor sasuke pushed him in the pond and sat on the shore. it was a perfectly warm day and the sun was bright. just the thing sasuke hated.

"im a night walker, im beautiful, and graceful...the sun just ruins my complection and the grass is itchy...the suns gleem off the water hurts my eyes and the sun is too bright...and the sun will turn my hair lighter! to tell the truth i'd rather enjoy it if the sun never existed!"

"SASUKE STOP YOUR COMPLAINING AND GET IN THE WATER BEFOR I DRAG YOU IN!"

"you can't even drag your feet, what makes you think you can drag me?!"

"thats so mean sasuke!"

"yeah well...if i go in will you stop with the act?"

"act...? yeah sure i will!"

"okay fine im coming in...is it cold?"

"SASUKE JUST TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND GET IN HERE!"

"fine fine fine!"

sasuke plunged into the water, like a rock and sunk like one too! naruto just watched him sink, further and further untill he was gone.

"...sasuke...just sunk...thats weird...really weird!"

sasuke floated back up, behind naruto and dunked him.

"HAHAHA YOU WERE FOOLISH TO THINK I WOULD SINK!"

"WELL YOU WERE...cough...FOOLISH TO THINK...cough...THAT I WOULD...cough..."

naruto swallowed too much water and drowned mid way. ofcourse sasuke noticed this and preformed CPR! turns out naruto was faking drownding and used the opertunity to make his big move.

"you little shit!"

"hey sasuke i pawned you!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"denile!"

"denile my ass! naruto get back here that way i can really drowned you!"

"...uh...umm...NO CAN DO I GOTTA...uh...GO HOME AND FINISH MY CHORES BYE!!!"

naruto ran away leaving sasuke behind, still dripping wet.

"jeeze naruto...who couldn't love you with that adorable face of yours?"

sasuke gathered up all of his clothes and all of the clothes that naruto had forgetten(which was all of it) and walked back home. along the way sakura had caught sight of him and ran over to mingle, flirt, grope, anything that she could do without getting her head cut off. she snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder with a smile on her face.sasuke turned around and saw that it was 'little miss haruno the pink wonder' which he hated so very much.

"hello sasuke-kun!"

"erm...hi?"

"sasuke were you just swiming?"

"well...i have swiming trunks on don't i...and im wet! doesn't that give you a clue?!"

"well...if you want to could we-"

"no"

"but i didn't say anything yet!"

"yes i can see that but you were going to ask me if we could go on a date! now am i right?"

"drrr...fine but you can't avoid it sasuke!"

"i have no idea what your talking about!"

"yes you do! you know perfectly well what im talking about! sasuke please just hear me out?"

"i don't have time to sit down with you for god knows how long!"

"fine then don't sit...but sasuke i love you and i...OH MY GOD SASUKE YOUR BLEEDING! RIGHT THERE ON YOUR THUMB!"

"uh...sakura...its just a scrach!"

"NO ITS NOT ITS A HUGE SCARCH WE NEED TO PUT RUBBING ACAHOL AND A BAND AID ON THERE BEFOR IT GETS INFECTED!"

"...this is getting annoying sakura...a scarch wont get infected!"

"YES IT WILL! WE NEED TO GO SEE A DOCTOR RIGHT AWAY!"

"uh...well anyway i got to be going...uh...bye?"

"NO SASUKE YOU'LL GET YOUR THUMB INFECTED DONT LEAVE IT UN-TREATED!"

"yeah will do sakura...sigh...will do!"

saskue walked as far away as fast as he could from sakura! she was like a freak of nature in a bad way!

------------------------------------------------

naruto spent five hours a day training, but now it was narrowed down to all day, there hadn't been a mission for gennin for atleast a month by now. and naruto was dieing of boredom!(i know i would)sasuke had come over alot but all they would do is throw popcorn at eachother while watching a movie and fall asleep on eachothers laps...which is possible by the way! narutos birthday was comming up though, and sasuke wanted to do something special for him...he just had to figure out what that special thing would be first!

so he set out in search of the most awesome birthday present he could find...with much failure...becuase five minutes into the search all he could say was:

"IS THERE NOTHING IN THIS PLACE THAT SELLS ANYTHING WORTH BUYING?!!?"

and after that he was about to quit...that is untill he found the most best present ever!

------------------------------------------------

it was already ctober 10th and still no missions! but it was naruto's birthday, sasuke and iruka were the only ones that had remembered it though and so they were the only ones that showed up.

"happy birthday naruto!"

iruka handed him a present and checked the sun(since they didn't have a watch)

"opps...naruto sorry but i've gotta go! i got a mission today!"

and so iruka left and it turned out he had just bought naruto...a braclet...with yello and blue beeds. but sasuke gave naruto his present and naruto seemed alittle more happy about this present..i mean uncomfortable...but happy!

"jelly bath mix? whats that?"

"its bath mix you dobe!"

"oh...whats bath mix?"

"its a mix you put in your bath as you run the water!"

"...yeah you lost me at 'mix'! "

"must i show you everything?"

"well it would help if you did!"

"fine!"

then an idea slowly formed in sasuke's mind!

**im not a good writer so cut me some slack would ya! seriousy im burning alot of brain cells trying to write this stuff! but please review thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so maaaaaybe i'll put some lemons in here...but im pretty sure the way im righting it'll be hard seeing how i dont usually write the way i am but i hope you like it nevertheless!**

sasuke pushed naruto into the bathroom. he just couldn't wait till he striped off the chlothes that had gotten in his way from domination. he flung naruto in the bathroom and locked the door behind him as he pretended to lean against it lunging for air.

"what was that all about sasuke?! you almost made me fly out the window the way you threw me in here!"

sasuke didn't say anything, all he did was stare lustily. he had waited so long to see naruto fully and completely naked, and he was going to get his way tonight.

"sasuke stop staring at me...seriously...just tell me how to use this mix...stuff!"

so sasuke walked over and grabed narutos wrist. he tore open the mix and ran the water as he dumped the mix in. the water imediatly turned to jelly even thought it had no color.

naruto took in a great breath and began laughing histerically, leaning over and grabbing his gut in pain.

ït smells like st- st- strawberrys, s- sas-ke!"

naruto couldn't stop laughing so sasuke put the toilet cover down and sat on the toilet waiting for his naru-chan to strip and uncover things no one had ever seen befor.

but naruto didnt strip, he just fell to his knees, then to his side, then on his stomach, then he reached up for the bath tub to try and support himself.

"sa- sasuk-e ahahahaha h- help me i c- cant breathe!"(dont worry its getting to the good part you'll see)

sasuke sighed and got up from his seat, he got on his knees and grabed naruto around the thieghs.(i think i spelt that wrong)

"naruto your so weird...all this becuase of strawberrys?""

naruto held his breath for a minute and then he magically stopped laughing. naruto being naruto, he turned around in sasuke's arms and stuck out his tongue playfully, not knowing that his playfulness was adorable and sasuke was weak in that department when it came to naruto. so naruto leaned down and kissed him and then pulled at his jacket.

"what'r you doing sasuke?"

"im throwing you in the tub!"

"but i dont wanna go in the tub...i just wanted to see you run the water."

"whats that supposed to mean?!"

"its supposed to mean that i was hoping..."

naruto rolled his eyes up towards the bathtub.

"i uh...was hoping that you would go in first!"

naruto's cheeks began to grown hot and his legs began to grow tired.(makes you think what sasuke's lap feels like doesn't it?)

"wow we were waiting for similar things then!"

sasuke was being a tease, he was pulling at naruto but staying distant, and naruto hated that.

"well then naruto get in!"

"wha- no you get in!"

"its my birthday! OVER RULE!"

"fine..."

sasuke's cheeks went red and he bit his lip as he droped naruto(he droped him nicly dont worry) and began sheeding off his chlothes.

naruto's eyes grew bulgy and his mouth droped, sasuke had a slender body and even though he didnt have packs, it was better becuase muscle's just make guys look bad, through naruto's eyes.(and mine, yuck!)

sasuke sliped his toe into the mix and then the other one, he sat down and with the most playfull look you had ever seen, he stuck out his tongue and teased.

naruto clenched his fists and bit his tongue as not to say anything that was wrong for the moment, and he began to shed off his own clothes.

sasuke's muffled laugh was heard as naruto threw his pants across the room, which fell in the sink.

"what are you so pissed off about naruto? im the one that was ridiculed and had to go in first!"

"yeah but you enjoyed it!"

naruto sliped into the mix and began to shift untill his butt was firmly placed on sasuke's legs.

naruto smiled at his handy work, he figured if sasuke teased him, he would tease sasuke right back.

"naruto you little shit get off my legs!"

"why...there soft!"

naruto inesently crawled over sasuke to get a wash cloth, but sasuke wanted some fun and pushed naruto's hand that way he fell.

naruto's chin hit sasuke's chest plate, and his knees sliped and his front collided with sasuke's.

sasuke grabed naruto's butt and his back and turned around that way he was ontop. naruto moaned out as sasuke spread his legs.

"s- sasuke...what'r you-"

but he was cut off by sasuke's thrust.

**what? i said i would put it in...even though it wasn't alot...but i thought it was a good place to stop!**

**( tension in the air! nah not really!) but i'll get more into detail next chapter welp please review thanx**


	4. Chapter 4

**As many of you have pointed out AHEM!!(I forgot their name so I can point fingers ahhhh) but anyway, YES! I know that my spelling/grammar/style/what ever it is you guys want to poke at next sucks! And I have been working on it the……some couple of weeks I haven't updated and again sorry! But good news today im going to fit in the word "said" to show that some one is actually talking! Well thanks for reading this much, and I hope you didn't hate my writing too bad!**

Sasuke thrusted deeper, not stopping to naruto's cries. Naruto was out of breath and since sasuke had no idea what to do next, he stopped! Naruto's grip on sasuke's back loosened but grew tighter again once he moved.

"where the hell do you think your going?!" naruto said clutching him.

"well you sound pissed!"

"no shittin' im pissed, you molested me!"

Sasuke flinch from the unwelcome entry of naruto's finger nails in his back.

"knock it off naruto, it wasn't that bad! Ow…let me out of this death trap of a embrace!" he said pushing away, which for the record, only made it worse.

"its not an embrace you idiot! Its restriction!"

"you're the most touchy person I have ever seen…oh wait that's sakura!"

Naruto dug his nails deeper into sasuke's back, and sasuke flinched a little bit more.

"I'll let you out on one condition!"

"you have got to be kidding me!"

Naruto stood behind sasuke, who were both out of the bathtub! Sasuke was wearing a dress and a little neck collar, and naruto smiled at his misery.

"no im not kidding! Go outside and scream that your gay and love to wear dresses!": naruto still smiled grimly.

"no! I wont do it! Especially in a dress!" he said crossing his arms.

""then I guess no more bath time for you and me!" naruto said walking over to the bed and plopping down.

Sasuke took a second to think of the things he would loose and the things that would remain, all in all he would hurt his pride, what could be worse for a uchiha?

"is there any ninja here? I mean female ninja?" he asked.

"uhm…"naruto said looking up at the ceiling, "I think there's only oberi…I think!"

"this sucks! Fine! I'll go parade myself as a queer out in public…" he walked out the door and down the apartment steps out into the dirt street. Naruto ran over to the window trying not to laugh so hard, with much failure.

Sasuke put his hands to his mouth and began yelling "im gay, and love to wear dresses!" while shaking his butt and sticking out his tongue! Naruto broke out laughing and fell to the floor, the lights in the nearby apartments flickered on and a man opened one of the windows and shouted, "shut up! People are trying to go to sleep!"

Sasuke walked in the apartment looking utterly miserable. "my pride…"he took a big breath in, "has been foiled!"

Naruto broke out in another round of laughter, then got onto his feet, sasuke picked up a cover and slid into the bed, naruto following after.

"your not taking off the dress?"

"I cant reach the zipper!"

"of course!"

"shut up and go to bed, dobe!"

"fine…pretty little princess!"

"your lucky I care!"

"of course I am!"

**Oh my gawd I used the word said…and I finally got spell check so if I messed any thing up I have it …some what corrected! By the way, yes I know they aren't in character! What would be the fun if they were? Its call fan fiction for a reason, so you can bend and twist it how ever you like…well thanks for reading bye and don't forget to review… wait… who would want to review something so stupid and badly wrote? Forget it don't review unless you seriously feel like it see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the last one was short but…uhm…geeze I forgot my reason for not writing a lot! I STAYED UP ALL FRIGGIN NIGHT TRYING TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING!!…ahem but anyway I actually updated last…if that is the next day is what you would call fast anyway, I currently have no idea what im going to write in this chapter…then again I usually never do…oh yeah soo we'll just see what I come up with! Thanks for reading this far and I promise once im done with this fic I'll try not to get tempted at writing any more chapter long fics…what I said I would try its not a guarantee though!…ANYWAY please enjoy!**

Naruto opened his eye's , he was expecting to open them and look in the face of sasuke but sadly…he didn't!

"hey…"naruto sat up, his shirt was hanging off his shoulder and his hair was pasted to his forehead!( don't ask I still don't know why yet!) he jump out of bed and slipped, there-for falling to the floor. "…WHAT THE FUCK?! MY FLOOR!!"

--

"stupid sasuke let a A.C. run all night!" naruto spat as he opened up his cup ramen. He ripped up a pair of chopsticks and began slurping his ramen silently complaining about how sasuke left and didn't even say goodbye.( by the way when I said ripped up I meant grabbed for those who love finding things to poke at…your not alone I do it too by the way!)

Naruto threw the cup ramen into the trash never to see looked at again, " geeze I wish it wasn't so cold in here!" naruto said while rubbing his arms.

The door to the apartment opened up and sasuke walked in, he looked around and rubbed his arms while breathing into the room to show how cold it was.

" im surprised its not snowing!"

"im really in no hurry to see snow in my apartment!"

" it looks like the work of the A.C.?"

"that would be correct…I slipped on the floor this morning when I woke up, you know!"

Sasuke snickered and walked over to the frozen fridge, that seemed warmer then the room temperature was. He rummaged through the fridge until he pulled out some rice cakes.

" you know its kind of pathetic that the fridge is warmer then the room!" sasuke said sitting down, and kicking up his feet on one of the other chairs. Naruto pushed his feet off then sat down and grabbed a rice cake while resting his cheek on his palm.

"stupid A.C. I hate that thing! It gets too cold when its not hot, then its cold enough when its cold!" naruto took a chunk out of the rice and slammed his head on the table.

" hey! You already had breakfast this is mine!"

"so you got the dress off!"

"don't change the subject I want my food! And yes, there was a girl next door that helped me un-zip it!"

"oberi thinks your cute that's why!"

"I get that enough from chicks I don't need it from a twenty-five year old…that's like getting hit on by master kakashi!"

"by the way, do we got any missions today?"

"no…but we have one tomorrow!"

"good I can't take all this free time anymore…and its getting hard to pay for crap!"

"you need to buy a dictionary!"

"why? Im happy being stupid!"

"I cant stand stupid people! I would have to explain everything all the damn time…" sasuke took another bite out of his rice cake and shook naruto's shoulder. "plus aren't you supposed to train today?"

"shit…yes!" naruto picked up his head and looked at sasuke. "I was supposed to train all the time we had off!"

"you make it sound like school! 'all the time we had off' what are we on spring break?" sasuke said stuffing the last of the rice in his mouth.

"shut up!" naruto whined, "im gonna be weak if I don't train!" naruto banged his head on the table again in frustration.

Sasuke shrugged and took naruto's rice cake, "too late for that! That was already established naruto, so sorry!" he took a chunk out of the rice cake and shuved the whole rice cake in his mouth. Naruto looked up to see his portion of food was taken and banged his head on the table again.

"I wanted to eat that!" he growled.

"but you didn't that's what draws the line between 'wanted' and 'too late its in my mouth' its basic life, so get over it, dobe!" he said sucking on his fingers.

"is there any more?""nope, there was only two left!"

"there goes my dinner!"

Sasuke rubbed the back of naruto's head and got up from the table. Naruto raised his head.

"naruto come on lets go!" sasuke said opening the door.

" but im still in my pajama's!" he whined.

"stop whining and get dressed then!" he said sitting on the windowsill. Naruto walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the clothes that had been removed from his body that night, pulling them on as he walked over to the door.

**Okay so this was kinda short too but sorry most of all that it made absolutely no sense what so ever! Well leave a review, bad or good, what ever I haven't been paying much mind to the negative ones, that just means that any chance at me being a author is….low…….really really REALLY low! Welp see ya, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAYZ WONDERFUL CHAPTER 6!! okay for those of you who read this eye aching far, thank you kindly! thanks for all the fav's and reviews, much enjoyed! but anyway heres the chapter!**

i was a new day...well it was a new day a half hour ago, now its a pat of a new day...but anyway! naruto and sasuke stood in the woods, sasuke sitting in the shade of the tree, naruto with a jug and a book blanced on his head, plain and confuzzling as that. sasuke sighed as he watched naruto _try _to balance the items on his head with chakra, but naruto had droped the jug and the book so many times, it was a good thing the jug was plastic.

"ugh! this is boring!" naruto complained, setting his chakra off, "can't we do something else? something fun...like- like...lets fight or learn how to fly! i dunno, lets do _something_!"

"naruto!"sasuke sighed,obviously irratated. "your suckish at chakra control so...how do we fix something we are suckish at?"

"we forget about it and go get some ramen!" naruto smiled.

"no, you dumbass! if you find a flaw, you fix it! didn't you hear what iruka said right befor we left the academy?...then again do you _ever _even for once listen to...anyone?"

"hey! yes i do listen...but when it comes to flaws you've got to admit there are somethings behond fixing!" naruto laughed, and the jug fell off his head. "like- like sakura for example!"

"oh god here we are again!" sasuke rolled his eyes.

"have you noticed she had _no boobs what-so-ever_! and- and she's an violent bitch for no reason! not to mention her reason for liking you is questionable!"

sasuke rubbed his nose irratated and sighed befor responding. "have you ever took it to mind that sakura might be, oh i dunno..._strait_? thats probably a reason why she loves me, and i just happen to be the most sexy guy in all of konaha so thats another reason..."

_oh get over yourself! yeah maybe your...ahem...the most sexy guy in konaha but still! explain her amazingly flat chest then! go ahead explain! _naruto thought irratated.

"and maybe you have a point about her flat chest, naruto!"sasuke said crossing his arms. naruto smiled, he loved being right! "but maybe its just genetics! maybe it runs in her family!" naruto's smile felll.

_how did i know he would find an explaination?oh well, im increadibly bored, why should i care! _

naruto sighed, he was bored and sasuke was being a smart-ass, worst combination. they would get in a fight and then the mission tomarrow would go terribly wrong, and that would just end up to even more fighting!

naruto crawled over to sasuke and sat on his lap. sasuke opened his eyes in surprise.

"naruto what the hell?"

"shush!" naruto said kissing sasuke on the lips. "you seduced me last night, let me have fun!"

sasuke sighed. "are you going to hold that against me forever?"

naruto smiled at the sudden crack in shining armor, the weakest link just got weaker. "yes!" sasuke sighed and rolled his head, but naruto stoped him by saying something un-expected. "but i won't if you do it again!" sasuke stoped rolling his head and peered at naruto dumb-struck. "what?" sasuke breathed. naruto said it again, "if you do it again i won't hold it against you!"

sasuke grined and wraped his arms around naruto's waist. "so...where you planing on doing it outside on the ground or on a bed inside? both ways are fine with me!"

"on a bed ofcourse! all i need is a twig ending up some where unwanted!" naruto smiled, while lowering his head for sasuke to suck on.

--

sasuke and naruto walked through the door, anxiety building up inside of them, making them warm...er...i mean hot.

sasuke closed the door and glomped naruto, kissing his neck as he undid naruto's pants, making them fall to the floor. tearing away naruto's boxers, not wanting to wait any longer, but managed to pull off naruto's shirt as well.

sasuke kissed naruto,slowly caressing naruto's soft naked body with his own. naruto moaned his tongue sliding against naruto's, naruto arched his back up letting sasuke slide his hand underneath the crease of his lower back.letting another moan escape his mouth as his leg over laped one of sasuke's. sasuke ran his fingers down naruto's stomach untill he found a place of satisfactory. naruto shuddered as sasuke thrusted deeply with-in him. sasuke sucked on naruto's neck momentarily, untill getting tired of this and moving to another place. sasuke raised himself after thinking that it was getting boring, wanting to hear naruto _really_ scream was his priority now, and he planed on domolishing it by doing it. sasuke thrusted himself into naruto, naruto threw back his head in ecstasy.

sasuke's thrusts had developed a rhythm now, his thrusts became deeper and longer, naruto moaned out. taking hold of sasuke's shoulders as sasuke thrusted, the heat between the two became unbearable, but neither sasuke or naruto wanted to stop,taking three more memorable thrusts sasuke collapsed ontop of naruto panting and smiling like he had just won first prize at a track meet.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry its been so long...i was lazy! lol ill just start now seeing how im probably going to end up telling why i was so lazy and what else had been stopping me...oh shit...now i wannna do it AUGH START NOW!!**

naruto layed on the bed and started laughing, sasuke had and irratated look on his face.

"dont say it!" sasuke said.

"hahah you know-" naruto began

"im serious!" sasuke pointed a finger at naruto. "dont fucking say it!"

"i think we did that totally wrong..."naruto laughed.

"damn it! i told you not to say it!" sasuke growled.

naruto rolled over on his side and propped himself up. sasuke did the same untill naruto began laughing again, thats the part where sasuke pushes naruto off the bed and yells, "GO TO BED YA MORONIC BASTARD!"

naruto and sasuke raced out the door and down to the bridge where team seven usually met. naruto came to a tummbling halt, almost knocking sakura over, and sasuke came to a clean skid.

"bastard!" naruto growled pulling sasuke's leg, evidentually knocking him down too. sasuke wrestled naruto in to head lock then gave him an uncomfortable looking nuggly.(sp?) naruto punched sasuke in the gut, and sasuke released his hold.

"dobe!" sasuke yelled getting to his feet, and walking after naruto, who was crawling away. "just wait! i'll give you a swirly too!"

"I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THAT IS!!" naruto cryed as sasuke grabbed the back of narutos collar.

"its where i put your head in the toilet and flush it!" sasuke jerked narutos collar and naruto's head collided with sasuke's knee painfully.

"I GIVE, IT GIVE!!" naruto screamed as sasuke sat on his shoulders and fell backwards on the ground. sasuke just ignored his plea and tightened his legs around narutos neck.

"forget it! im taking you, right now!" sasuke squeezed his legs. naruto just smiled, he let go of sasuke's legs and reached up to sasuke's waist line. sasuke was afraid of what was coming and released naruto.

"..." sakura was just staring at the two in amazment. they were unusually violent today.

"i agree, sakura!" came a voice, along with a startling hand that was placed on sakura's shoulder. sakura screamed slash jumped, grabbed her heart as she turned around to see kakashi.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" sakura screamed as she noticed kakashi was laughing. "DO YOU WANT ME TO GET 'SCARED SHITLESS' LINES?!"

naruto and sasuke sat on the ground looking at sakura like she was crazy.

"uh...what are...er... scared shitless lines?" naruto asked.

sakura shot him a vemon filled look, then spat, "your lucky i dont have a boot or you'd be crying right about now!"

sasuke raised his hand. "question!" sasuke said. sakura's face lit up. "what are scared shitless lines?" there went sakura's light bulb lit face.

kakashi laughed alittle bit more. "okay kittys!"

sasuke raised an eye brow and naruto dropped his head, as for sakura she just sighed and pouted alittle.(dont ask why)

"our mission today is...exactly the same this all of konaha is doing!"

"which is?" sakura asked.

"theres a theif going around stealing abunch of crap from everyone, so we were issued to put up camera's in every store _and _in our own homes! then every week end we check the tape to see what happened!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" sakura screamed. "but i change, and take showers, and- and- and i also like keeping my privacy!"

"she probably just doesn't want to get caught masterbating!" naruto whispered to sasuke. he just ignored it.

sasuke didnt seem to care and he didnt understand why it was a big problem for naruto and sakura, becuase naruto had begun freaking out too. then it hit him, with cameras he and naruto wouldn't be able to do anything any more! no fucking, kissing, fucking, and did he say fucking yet?!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" sasuke yelled you cant do this! not if we dont permitt it! its in the law!"

**sorry its short i know but i have to stop so reviewand thabks for reading this far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay sorry the last chapter was so very insanely 'how dare you! you stupid twot' short...haha so sorry i like to overly-extend things...well i mean important things! if i forget my homework or something there isnt much sense in extending it! but enjoy nevertheless! sooooo...er...now we start...uh...riiiiiiiiight...now!**

everyone shut up and looked round at sasuke.sasuke didn't really care much until he had noticed that he was able to see kakashi's jaw bone hanging...that irratated him alittle.

"sasuke...?"sakura started, but was cut off at naruto's laughing, his soooo very irratating laugh at the moment.

"well sasuke, "kakashi also began "seeing how the orders came from lady tsunade herself we have no choice but to pass the laws aside and do as ordered. believe me sasuke, i really..._really _didn't want to do this, for specific reason's."

"he probably just doesn't want to show his face, he's just scared we'll see it!" naruto whispered to sakura, she nodded in agreement.

"or he doesn't want to show how much of a pervert he is with all his porn laying around!"sakura whispered back, naruto laughed.

kakashi had heard them becuase he shot sakura a glare. "and no its not becuase i have porn laying around!"

sasuke smirked, "you sure about that, sensie?"

kakashi looked like he was about to bitch slap sasuke at the moment, and he would of too if it wasn't for the fact that sasuke was a konaha shinobi, part of his team, blah blah blah, stuff like that.

But kakashi smiled anyway and reply, "yes…im positive!"

So naruto and sasuke were ordered to put up the cameras on the south side of town, and kakashi and sakura were to put them up on the east, the north and west sides had already been acquired by guy's team.

Sasuke sat on one of the pillars near the hokage's office, they were done putting up camera's and it wasn't too terribly horrible, even if it did take about five hours. Naruto sat next to sasuke, he sighed and rested his head on sasuke's shoulder, it was a pretty hot day. Sasukeshoved naruto head off his shoulder and grunted.

"HEY!" naruto yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"its too hot!"

naruto sneered, "fine but we might not be able to hang on each other for a while though!"

"we can just go in the forest, there's shade in there!"sasuke said jumping off the pillar.

Naruto looked down at him, "you said it yourself! Its too hot….carry me there!"

"you have feet walk there!"

naruto jumped off the pillar and walked along side sasuke, "you really get on my nerves, sasuke!"

"what? Coz' I didn't carry you?"sasuke said.

(A/N : okay im skipping over to kakashi and sakura now)

"kakashi sensie we already did all the camera's can we go home now?"sakura complained.

Kakashi turned around with a noticeable grin on his face. "we have to find sasuke and naruto and tell them the rest of the mission first! So just be patient!"

Sakura sighed, _was it the porno that made you mad at me or do you just hate me, period?_

Kakashi stoped to let the sulking sakura catch up with him, when she finally did he put his arm around her shoulder. "its alright, sakura. Im not mad about the porno comment anymore!"

Sakura looked up at her sensie and smiled. "really? Because….uhm….you weren't really supposed to hear it! It was just a joke…"

Kakashi smiled at her, "well if it was only a joke there isn't any reason to be mad at all, now is there? Don't worry, we can have some ramen after all this, my treat!"

Sakura smiled, _I don't really like ramen that much but if your paying for it how can I refuse?….uh….wait if ino sees me it's the end of me! Eating with your sensie is naruto's thing!…oh well as long as ino doesn't see im fine…or am I? Oh yeah theres camera's everywhere! Ino's bound to check them to see me screw up some how! No…no! no! no! that's just low ino wouldn't do that…would she?_

Kakashi looked down at sakura as she went into a ino-is-watching- attack. He sighed and walked her through some bushes into a clearing.

Naruto and sasuke were sitting on the huge boulder that was in the middle of the clearing, naruto was facing sasuke and was laughing. You were able to see part of sasuke's face…well the part that naruto wasn't hiding anyway. Sasuke was smiling, and his face only changed when he noticed kakashi and sakura standing behind naruto.

"what is it?" naruto laughed.

Sasuke tapped naruto's knee with his finger then pointed to his crotch, even though he ment to turn around. Naruto turned his head around to see sakura and kakashi very confused. Naruto's face changed from laughy to "…oh…"

"what were you two doing?" kakashi asked, still very confused.

"uh…..i was telling sasuke a joke…about a….duck!" naruto stammered.

" **and** sasuke actually…laughed at it? Its got to be a good joke, tell it!" kakashi ordered.

"oh…okay…yeah…I'll tell the joke…about the duck…yeah…"

"right now!"sakura said.

"uhm…there's a duck…and a chicken…the chicken said whats up? The duck said, there's a koi in the pond. The chicken said, really? The duck uh… nodded. The chicken said so do you want a spicy tuna roll or what?" naruto said, sasuke sighed and shook his head, and laughed just alittle.

Sakura raised a eye brow, "I don't get it! That was the most stupid joke I've ever heard."

Kakashi laughed, "I get it! It's a koi not tuna…"

Sasuke raised a eye brow…_wait…_

"sensie, im not sure that's when it was…"sakura said.

"okay what's so funny about the joke, naruto?" kakashi asked.

"uhm…i…I dunno?" naruto stammered again.

"oh well, apparently they found something funny out of it, but now for the rest of the mission! We are to steak out across the street of the theif's house! Then steal back a scroll he stoll from the konaha treasury!" kakashi said.

"WAIT SO YOU KNEW WHERE THE THEIF WAS ALL THIS FRIGGIN' TIME AND YOU MADE US PUT UP THESE STUPID CAMERA'S ANYWAY?!" naruto yelled.

"it was incase he stole something from somewhere else. So lets go to the steak out position! I already got us a room!"

"wait…he lives across the street from a inn?" naruto asked, starting to laugh. "kinda a poor choice of location don't you think?"

"…yes…it is!" kakashi said. "but anyway, naruto you and sasuke get one room to yourself, while me and sakura get one for _ourselves_! We have to wait till he leaves the house so we can take it back. When he finally does, sasuke naruto you two willl enter the house and search for the scroll while me and sakura keep watch incase he comes back!"

naruto and sasuke looked at each other, tempted as hell to smile, but they didn't.

**amazing I finally got this chapter done! My mom has been looking over my shoulder so I haven't gotten to write it but its done! So uh…leave a review and erm…next chapter will come soon and I think it might be my last chapter…I dunno! It might be I need to decide!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I know I already uploaded a chapter today but I got bored and this was my first idea…well going on youtube was my firs

Okay so I know I already uploaded a chapter today but I got bored and this was my first idea…well going on youtube was my first Idea but this one seemed good too! So uhm yeah lets start shall we?

Naruto, sasuke, sakura, and kakashi were all cozy in their rooms at the inn. Sakura was alittle pissed about having to share a room with here pervert sensie, whom she felt was planning something since he didn't stop looking at her. Naruto and sasuke walked as fast as they could to their room then shut the door, and locked it. Naruto threw his suitcase into a corner and fell onto the bed. Sasuke set his down on one of the armchairs then started searching the room.

Naruto raised his head and looked at sasuke questionably. "what are you doing, sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at naruto from the chair he was standing on to look into the heating duckt. "im searching to see if any ninja's put camera's into this room…you know kakashi said they were putting them everywhere!" sasuke said, "AHA! Here's the bastard!"

Naruto sat up, "so they did put camera's in this room? Alittle obsessive of granny tsunade don't you think?" naruto said handing sasuke a shirt to cover it up with, "poor choice to put it too, don't you think? I mean wouldn't the heat mess it up or something?"

Sasuke pulled out four of his kunai and stapled the shirt over the duckt. "not sure, but tsunade has some problems though!" sasuke got off the chair and walked over to naruo. Naruto layed back down, he was just alittle irritated, didn't know why but he was. Sasuke sat on his lap, grinding his shaft against naruto's. naruto let out a moan. He leaned over and kissed naruto's jawbone, just about ready to start teasing until there was a knock at the door. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear! Why does something always happen whenever we start?"

Sasuke climbed off naruto and sulkily walked over to the door. He sighed, unlocked it, and opened it to see a pissed sakura.

"KAKASHI WONT STOP SMILING AT ME!" she cryed. "TELL HIM TO STOP!"

sasuke walked out of the room, he would kill kakashi just as long as he was able to spend some horny time with naruto in peace. He opened the door to sakura's room and yelled, "kakashi…"

kakashi smiled at them, "oh sasuke you and sakura could have just told naruto to get out of the room and done it over there you know!" sasuke put on an 'erk'face. "THAT'S NOT WHY IM HERE YOU STUPID CLOSET PERV!"

sakura smiled at this.

"oh well thanks for the offer but I don't like hand jobs from other guys!"

sasuke looked like he was about to puke. "sakura take care of it yourself!"sasuke said walking away, looking alittle bit green.

Sakura watched him leave with sad eye's.

"it's alright if you do it though!"

sasuke walked though the door of his room, naruto was laying on his stomach looking bored as ever. Apparently naruto didn't noticed sasuke come in, and he apparently didn't noticed sasuke close and lock the door. Sasuke walked over to the bed and climbed ontop of naruto's ass. Naruto jumped alittle but relaxed as sasuke leaned down and whisper in his ear. "you miss me?" sasuke bit the tip of his ear.

"mm hmm!" naruto mumbled shifting so sasuke was on his lap again.

Sasuke ran his hands up naruto's shirt.

There was knocking on the door again.

"OH COME ON!" naruto yelled, "GO AWAY WHO EVER YOU ARE!"

there was silence. Sasuke smirked and leaned down to kiss naruto but then there was more knocking.

"sasuke let me in! kakashi is trying to convince me to give him a hand job!"

sasuke sighed and got off naruto again, naruto moaned. Sasuke walked over to the locked door yet again, unlocked it, then opened it to the unwanted guest. Sakura ran in and hugged sasuke, naruto watched through angered eye's and sasuke had noticed.

"sakura get off!"

"oh sasuke it was horrible! Kakashi tried to get me to give him a hand job then when I said no he pulled down his pants…he wasn't even wearing boxers! I didn't know guys were so big!"

naruto sat up from the bed, "yeah well go back in there and tell him there's camera's in the room that should stop him!" naruto yelled.

"he already knows about the camera's, he covered it up…"sakura pause to see one of sasuke's shirts pinned against the heating duckt with kunai's. "apparently so have you guys!"

there was a thud on the wall from sakura's room.

"SAKURA I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WORE THONGS!"

naruto and sasuke stared at sakura for a moment.

"I think I better go!" she said walking out the door.

Sasuke looked out the window at the apartment across the street where the thief was.

"I don't get it why can we just go over there and kick his ass?!" naruto complained.

"I dunno!" sasuke walked away from the window over to the bed. "you've been on that bed all day! Its 9 p.m. get up!"

naruto smirked, "why don't you make me?"

sasuke bent down to kiss naruto, when there was a thud on the wall to sakura's room.

"ahh…"

naruto and sasuke stared at the wall.

"do you want to know what their doing?"naruto asked.

"no!" sasuke turned to naruto, "do you want one?"

"what?"

"a hand job?"

naruto smirked and unzipped his pant's. sasuke pulled them down and then tore at his boxers. He grabbed naruto's shaft and slowly moved his hands up and down, gaining speed as he went. Naruto gave out moans as he got hard, he was giving in quickly. Sasuke lowered his head to flick the end of naruto's dick with his tongue.

"sa- sasuke, no more!"

sasuke raised his head to smirk, "want me to go in?"

naruto was blushing and tearing up alittle, he nodded his head and sasuke layed him down. Unzipping his pants and sliding them down, no boxers ofcourse. Sasuke licked two of his fingers just to get him ready, entering him. Naruto gave out a moan and clawed at the blankets, and if naruto's toes could curl any more he could play the wicked witch that got hit by the house.

"sa…sasuke stop teasing me!"

sasuke smirked, he would obey naruto's plea this once. So he drove his hard erection into naruto sending out a cry of pleasure.

THUD

Naruto whimpered. It looked like naruto and sasuke still weren't the only horny ones tonight.

**Did my sex scene suck again? Of well if it did then I guess I just wont write sex scenes any more haha oh well leave a review would you? Thank you! And have a awesome summer vacation! No school woot woot **


	10. Chapter 10

**geeze i haven't updated in soooooooo long! its okay if you hate me! T.T you wouldn't be the only one's! (half of my school wants to kick my brain across the soccer feild anyway...maybe it was becuase i laughed at that one girl when i smashed that lips stick on her face...but seriously! preps are such prics! and who the hell puts make up on in the middle of P.E. ?! oh well heres my last chapter! becuase some of my people person's have kingly pointed out that there is no point in my story what-so-ever! but thats my specialty! stupid and pointless...just like me!!**

**lol last chapter!**

naruto, sasuke, sakura and...well kakashi decided after getting that beating from sakura last night, he would stay at the hotel and wire them info!

sakura growled, "stupid sensie! i had to sleep with my eye's open! he wouldn't stop drooling, smacking his lips or trying to cop a feel!"

naruto smirked, "so that was what all the noise was?"

sakura glared at him, "oh shut up naruto, its not funny!"

'sakura...i can hear you, ya know!' kakashi wired.

sakura growled, "i know thats why im saying it...GOT IT?!"

'GAAAHHH! sakura dont yell into the mic!'

"so what exactly are we supposed to do?" sasuke asked.

'tsunade gave us the thumbs up! we can just kick his butt and leave him for the ambu, then collect our money and take a week's vacation off!'

naruto whined, 'awww...but kakashi sensie! we;ve been on vacation for like...a year now! i wanna go on some bingo book missions...hunt down a rouge ninja and-"

'maybe in your dreams!'

sasuke sighed, "whatever! is there anything we should be worryed about?"

'uhm...yes! he has a security system, if you break any windows or door's it will set the alarm! best chance of getting in would be through a heating duct!'

sakura smirked, "but what if we blow up a wall?"

'sakura, not only would that set off the alarm but it also would give them the impression that we have a army out here!'

"but...wouldn't that be a good thing?" naruto asked.

'uhm...no more questions! some one needs to transform into a rat or spider...somthing small! than get into the house, try not to get stepped on or killed then attack him, tie him up and get the scroll!'

naruto crossed his arms and smirked, "heh! i guess seeing how im the best ninja in the whole squad i should be the one to go in! stand aside you two!"

sasuke and sakura grabbed his collar, "hold it dobe! you the clumsyest out of all of us! if anyone's going in its got to be someone with sharp eye's and stealth!"

naruto sighed, "fine..." he smirked and wrapped his arm around sakura's shoulder's. "i nominate saukra!"

sakura blushed, "well...i dont know! im not all that stealthy and im not all too good withnoticing things or taking people out!" she smiled at sasuke, "i thinkl sasuke should do it!"

'sakura, your the one for the job! just sneak in and let the others in then! that way naruto and sasuke can take him out!"

saukra sighed, "oh fine!"

she made a hand sign and turned into a little white mouse.

naruto laughed and picked her up, "aww! sakura-chan! you look sooo cute!" naruto rubbed her against his cheek, "awww, sakura you gotta show me how you make yourself so cute when you turn into animal's!"

sasuke sighed, "yes naruto! we know that you love animal's! could you put her down so we can get this over with?!"

naruto pouted, he set her on the ground and gave her fur one last brush.

"she's soooo soft too!" naruto smiled, "i wish i was as cute as her when i turned into a mouse!"

sasuke sighed again, "naruto, all mice look the same!"

'no actually they dont!'

"SHUT UP KAKASHI!"

'oww! i said not to yell into the mic!'

there was abeeping noise.

'the alarms off! you better go in and tag your target!'

naruto and sasuke ran to the door, kicked it open and then ran inside.

abunch of kunai came flying towards them, sasuke was able to dodge all of them but naruto had gotten cut on the cheek and one was hurldling towards his head.

sasuke quickly pushed the blond out of the way, causing him to get hit.

sakura came into the room, as if by some six sense she was able to find out that sasuke was dead.

she fell to her knees and brought the raven into her arms.

"sa- sasuke!" she cryed holding hi tighter.

naruto clicked out of his daze and crawled over to them, crying also.

"woah!...sasuke...no...w-wait...he cant die!" naruto cryed shaking his head back and fourth, choosing not to believ it.

but there it was! his dead body was laying limp in sakura's lap.

'what happened? did you catch him?'

naruto pulled the kunai out of the ravens head and threw it over to the side befor resting his head on sasuke's.

sakura sniffed, "y- yes...we did...but...but..."

'did naruto screw it up again?'

sakura cryed harder.

"yes he did!...i'll never forgive you naruto!"

naruto cryed harder, as if wondering if he could forgive himself also.

"sasuke...h- he...he's...d- dead!"

--

naruto shot up in bed, sweating and panting heavily, there was a pounding on his front door.

he shoock his head, "it was only a bad dream! dammit naruto! you dont even like sasuke why were you dreaming of him like that?!"

the pounding grew louder, "dobe open up the door!"

naruto smiled, "what a stupid dream!"

naruto jumped out of bed and ran to the door, opened it and then glomped the raven that was standing in it.

they both fell to the ground.

"dobe! what the fuck do you think your doing?!" sasuke yelled trying to pry the glomping blond off of him.

"its amazing how i have a dream about you then i see you it like, what a weird thing, right?" naruto said, totally ignoring the question.

"get off of me!"

"fine!" naruto did as he said and then helped the raven to his feet.

"what do you want, teme?" naruto smiled.

sasuke turned his cheek to naruto, obviously blushing.

"i was wondering if you wanted to get some ramen later tonight!"

naruto chuckled, "you mean like a date?"

sasuke turned to him, "no! not like a date! im not gay! how dare you assume that im gay!"

naruto laughed, "fine! whatever, dont get your pantie in a bunch!"

sasuke's eye twitched, "dont say that ever again!"

"fine! than its a date! see you later on!"naruto said, giving a wave and retreating back into his apartment.

"i said that it wasn't a date!" sasuke growled.

naruto laughed at him, "not even a small date?"

sasuke looked like he was about to rip out naruto's throat.

"yes! not even a small one!"

naruto yawned, "fine, bye!"

the door slammed into the raven's face.

sasuke turned around, "okay, than its a date!"

naruto opened his door, "AHA! I KNEW IT!"

sasuke growled, "ITS A FIGURE OF SPEACH!"

"riiiiiiight!"

yes! the whole entire story was basically a dream! (it was the only way i could figure out how to end it!)

**wow...im finally done with it...YESSSSS!! well now that i am i guess i better tell you all the truth! this whole fic was basically crap, as im sure most of you agree! lol but it was fun to write...and maybe one day when my world is crashing down on me, maybe i'll re-write it...although i cant see that happeneing! well thaks to all the people that liked it, i feel so loved (lol im such a looser!) byeez! sigh i have to go back to school in a month...8th grade here i come! prepare to be horrifyed by my terrible spelling!**


End file.
